1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video gaming machines and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for playing a video gaming machine having bonus games and a readable recording medium recording a control program for playing the video gaming machine having bonus games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gaming machines, such as slot machines, are a cornerstone of the gaming industry. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the perceived likelihood of winning money at the particular game and the intrinsic entertainment value of the game relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing games and the expectation of winning each game is believed to be generally the same, players are most likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting games. Thus, gaming operators strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting games available because such games attract frequent play and, hence, increase profitability to the operator. Traditionally, a video gaming machine such as a slot machine includes a plurality of symbols including a wild symbol and a processor for randomly aligning the plurality of symbols on a display upon initiation of the game by a player. Generally, where the plurality of symbols are aligned so as to match a winning combination of symbols stored in a pay-out table, the player receives a pay-out based on the wager placed by the player.
Such video gaming machine concepts are found, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,013 issued Jun. 26, 2001 in the name of Bennett. The ""013 patent discloses a video slot machine game in which a sprite randomly designates one or more of the symbols displayed on the display to be treated as special symbols.
Furthermore, one concept that has been successfully employed to enhance the entertainment value of the game is the addition of a bonus game that may be played in conjunction with the xe2x80x9cprimaryxe2x80x9d game. The bonus game may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the primary game. The bonus game is initiated upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome of the primary game.
Because the excitement and entertainment value of the primary game provides increased player appeal relative to other gaming machines and the bonus game concept increases player appeal and excitement, thereby increasing the chance to win the potential pay-out amount, there is a continuing need to develop new features for primary and bonus games. New features are necessary to appeal to player interest and enhance excitement in order to entice longer play and satisfy demands of operators for interesting games and increased profitability. The present invention is directed to satisfying these needs.
In one aspect of the present invention, a video game machine is provided. The game machine includes a housing having a display device for displaying a plurality of game elements in a grid having a plurality of cells defined by rows and columns, a memory device for storing a pay-table, and a game controller coupled to the display device and the memory device. The game controller is adapted to randomly select the game elements to be displayed in the display device and to determine an outcome based on the displayed game elements, a wager, a pay-table, and predetermined paylines. The selected game elements are selected from a set of possible game elements. The set of possible game elements includes a bonus element. The game controller is adapted to identify the presence of the bonus element in one of the cells of a column and to modify all of the symbols within the column to wild if a wild character in any one cell of the column would modify the outcome.
In another aspect of the present invention, a video game machine is provided. The game machine includes a housing having a display device for displaying a plurality of game elements in a grid having a plurality of cells defined by rows and columns, a memory device for storing a pay-table, and a game controller coupled to the display device and the memory device. The game controller is adapted to randomly select the game elements to be displayed in the display device and to determine an outcome based on the displayed game elements, a wager, a pay-table, and predetermined paylines. The selected game elements are selected from a set of possible game elements. The game controller is adapted to activate a bonus game in response to detecting a triggering event. The bonus game is depicted as a contest between the gaming machine and the player, wherein the player chooses a player item from three possible player items in the bonus game. The outcome of the bonus game is determined as a function of the chosen player item. It should be noted that the number of possible items is not limited to three.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method for playing a video gaming machine, is provided. The method includes the steps of randomly selecting a plurality of game elements and displaying the plurality of game elements on a display device in a grid having a plurality of cells defined by rows and columns. The selected game elements being selected from a set of possible game elements, the set of possible game elements includes a bonus element. The method further includes the steps of determining an outcome based on the displayed game elements, a wager, a pay-table, and predetermined paylines, identifying the presence of the bonus element in one of the cells of a column, and modifying all of the symbols within the column to wild if a wild character in any one cell of the column would modify the outcome.
An additional aspect of the present invention, a method for operating a video gaming machine for play by a player is provided. The method includes the steps of randomly selecting a plurality game elements from a set of possible game elements, displaying the plurality of game elements in a grid having a plurality of cells defined by rows and columns, and determining an outcome based on the displayed game elements, a wager, a pay-table, and predetermined paylines. The method further includes the steps of activating a bonus game in response to detecting a triggering event. The bonus game being depicted as a contest between the player and the game machine.